Drop-on-demand liquid emission devices with electrostatic actuators are known for ink printing systems. U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,644,341 and 5,668,579, which issued to Fujii et al. on Jul. 1, 1997 and Sept. 16, 1997, respectively, disclose such devices having electrostatic actuators composed of a diaphragm and opposed electrode. The diaphragm is distorted by application of a first voltage to the electrode. Relaxation of the diaphragm expels an ink droplet from the device. Other devices that operate on the principle of electrostatic attraction and their fabrication methods are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,739,831; 6,127,198; 6,357,865; 6,318,841; and U.S. Publication No. 2001/0023523. Devices of these types typically require a high voltage to operate, because the gap between the diaphragm and its opposed electrode must be sufficiently large to allow for the diaphragm to move far enough to alter the liquid chamber volume by a significant amount. Large gaps, while advantageous in their tolerance to manufacturing tolerances, require large operating voltages to effect drop ejection, and this adds a manufacturing cost associated with high voltage circuitry.
The gap can be designed to be small, in order to reduce the required voltage, but this requires that the area of the device be large, so that the total volume of liquid displaced during drop ejection is kept constant. Furthermore, devices with small gaps also require very precise manufacturing methods. Such devices have been disclosed, for example, in a paper entitled “A Low Power, Small, Electrostatically-Driven Commercial Inkjet Head” by S. Darmisuki et al. of Seiko Epson Corporation; IEEE Conference Proceeding “MEMS 1998,” Jan. 25-29, Heidelberg, Germany. That paper describes a method of fabrication of an electrostatic drop liquid emission device having a small gap-in which three substrates, two glass and one silicon, are anodically bonded to form an ink ejector. Drops from an ink cavity are expelled through an orifice in the rear side glass plate when a membrane formed in the silicon substrate is pulled down across the gap to contact a conductor on the front side glass plate, and is then released. Because the gap is small, the device occupies a large area; and because of the complex manufacturing method, each nozzle is expensive to manufacture.
Another related method of fabrication provides devices that use ink as a dielectric material. This reduces the operating voltage without the need for making the gaps small because the effective electrical gap is lowered by the high dielectric constant of the ink. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,345,884 teaches a device having an electrostatically deformable membrane with an ink refill hole in the membrane and with an electric field applied across the ink to deflect the membrane. The operating voltage is lower for this device. However, for this device, as well as others relying on ink enhanced dielectric constants, the electric field must be applied across the ink, and this reduces reliability. Also, the ink types are restricted in their ranges of dielectric constant and conductivity.
In addition to requiring high voltages, large areas, and/or complex manufacturing techniques, prior art electrostatic drop ejectors are sensitive to the elastic properties of the membranes from which they are made. In particular, it is important that displaced membranes return to their initial positions. Membrane properties are not always sufficient for that purpose, particularly for those membranes suitable for inexpensive manufacture. In particular, membranes may stick in an unreliable manner when in contact with other surfaces, and the elastic properties of membranes, such as tension and stiffness, are not always identical from membrane to membrane due to non-uniformities in deposition. Commonly assigned, copending U.S. patent application Ser. No. 10/152,194 provides for reduction of operating voltages without adding to device size, and additionally for reducing the dependence of membrane motion on elastic properties. These devices are made by a process that allows independent control of voltages on multiple electrodes, and hence allows the use of an electric field to return membranes to their initial positions. The method of manufacture of devices in accordance with application Ser. No. 10/152,194 provides a non-planar central electrode, also referred to as a mandrel. While effective in its intended purpose, a non-planar central electrode requires additional fabrication steps at an early stage of manufacture. Also, since the membranes are stretched upon initial actuation in accordance with application Ser. No. 10/152,194 and since the amount of stretch depends sensitively on the initial membrane tensile stress, the required actuation voltage is sensitive to the manufacturing process.
Prior art electrostatic drop ejectors, even those operating with reduced voltages and even those made to minimize manufacturing tolerances, require complex electrical interconnects at packaging. Interconnects typically require dielectric passivation on the print head's front side (nozzle side). Because the voltages needed for electrostatic devices are in all cases higher than one to two volts, front side interconnects are subject to corrosion from spilled ink. The fabrication of ink channels, typically provided from the back side for such devices, adds to manufacturing cost, and the fabricated ink channels are typically susceptible to clogging.
There is therefore a need to decreasing the operating voltage of electrostatic drop ejectors without compromising reliability or manufacturing cost, and a need to reduce packaging complexity, including the electrical interconnects.